


Fucking in a Truck

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: AOD era, Humor, M/M, PWP, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Jade fuck in Tim Armstrong's truck becuase of a prolonged dry spell during the AOD tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking in a Truck

**Author's Note:**

> I USED TO WRITE SO MUCH SEX HOLY SHIT. Very impressive.

Before the Art of Drowning tour, Davey was used to not getting laid. He'd spent the majority of his awkward adolescence and early twenties sitting indignantly with his arms crossed when all his friends conversations inevitably led to how many women they'd laid, and when, and where, and how hard. Since then he'd had a few, uncomfortable and fairly staged encounters with different girls, all of them ending weirdly and leaving much to be desired. He'd had girlfriends, he was far from a virgin, sure. All of that. But it wasn't until the year or so prior to the Art of Drowning tour that Davey had a regular, healthy, fulfilling sex life. 

Touring had never been a huge issue before that. They went on tour, they didn't have sex, whatever. It wasn't like Davey was having sex anyway, so life on the tour bus didn't detract too much from his existence. That is, until he and Jade started boning. And by boning, I mean boning every day, sometimes multiple times. By the time the tour rolled around, Davey and Jade had yet to grow up and out of the stage of a new relationship in which the people involved were unable to keep their hands off of each other. This posed even more of a problem that expected, because no one aside fro Davey and Jade themselves was aware of the boning that was going on. It was miraculous, considering that AFI shared a house with not only each other, but an entire fraternity and scores of other random, migrating, nomadic punk boys that roamed all over the East Bay. Somehow, they were able to find time to bone when everyone else was asleep, out, or boning themselves in their respective bedrooms. 

But living in a van was a whole different story. If they weren't on the van they were shoving six guys into one hotel room, and privacy was completely unheard of. Davey had never missed sex before because he wasn't having sex to miss. But now, he was absolutely fucking homicidal. He and Jade hadn't even made out in nearly three weeks, let alone fuck. There had been one, heated encounter in Memphis four days ago when Davey, fed up and practically a casualty o f blue balls, cornered Jade in a dressing room after the show and attacked him. Tensions and adrenaline (and boners) were always running high after a show, and Davey was completely sick of jacking it and or willing it away and pretending he and Jade were just buddies. 

He'd slammed him against the mirror, watching Jade's flushed cheeks drain of color when he'd realized what Davey was going to do to him, lips crushed together while Davey's desperate tongue swept his mouth, hands raking up and under sweaty, clinging stage clothes. Jade took it for a second. It was his nature to give into Davey, after all he was fucking infatuated and in love with him like he'd never been with anyone else before, and still hadn't quite gotten it through his head that Davey felt the same way, so whenever Davey initiated something Jade felt a consuming need to go along with it, otherwise he might lose him, ruin it, something. So he let himself be kissed, let himself be swept away in the smell of Davey's sharp nervous sweat and hair gel, let his nails dig into the dimples of Davey's lower back. 

"I am so fuckin horny, dude" Davey had panted against him, pulling back only momentarily before latching onto Jade's pulse, feeding off of the slight hiss that Jade let out in spite of himself. Jade was trying to remember why this wasn't a good idea, but it was hard when other parts of him were hard, and Davey was hard, and it had been almost three weeks of just looking at Davey and getting hard and--

"Dave did you lock the door?" Jade finally said frantically, remembering that no one but them knew about this dirty little secret and it was he, himself, who wanted to keep it that way. Davey ignored him, shrugging and sucking on Jade's collar bone, loving how Jade's freckled sternum actually flushed when he was turned on.   
"Dave!" Jade yelped, finally pushing him off successfully by the shoulders, catching sight of himself looking very sexed up and desperate and pathetic in the mirror, eyeliner only half removed while his other eye was still smoky and kohl rimmed. "We can't, everyone's just walking around."

Davey had looked hurt but didn't press the matter, understanding the predicament. But four days later, he was still homicidal, and he could tell Jade was in a similar state, perhaps regretting his bout of logic and prudence he'd had in the dressing room. Jade kept on catching his eye over the table at dinner, or across the room during sound check, the same, desperate longing shining there, mentally undressing him. It was when he was exiting the bathroom at the venue earlier that day, still buttoning his pants and adjusting his belt when Jade actually dropped a tea mug on the floor at the sight of him and it shattered into a million little porcelain fragments, that Davey decided that something needed to be done before one of them caused some serious bodily harm. That or the rest of the band and crew realized something weird was going on. Drastic times called for drastic measures. 

The show had ended an hour ago, and after some pizza and water bottles, it was time to head outside of the venue, sign a few posters and CDs, and then drive back to the hotel in that shitty van. They were in Southern California, and their good buddies Rancid had driven out to see the show. This meant that Tim Armstrong's truck was in the parking lot, right next to the van, and the rest of the band was currently chilling with Said Truck owner, so Said Truck was unoccupied. Davey made the executive decision that he was going to fuck Jade in Tim Armstrong's truck. It was going to happen. He was going to ask for the keys under some pretense, meet Jade there, and have an orgasm while the rest of the band signed stuff. It would be wonderful. 

Rancid, Adam, and Hunter were all having what looked like a fascinating conversation over a couple of beers, taking their sweet time while the crew dismantled equipment. Davey surveyed the situation, twirling the gel-crisp bottle black bangs of his devil lock around his fingers, cheeks freshly pink from just washing off the caked white he'd smeared there before the show. He tried not to seem to bouncy or excited when he sidled up next to Tim, putting on his coy face. "Can I borrow your keys, dude?" He asked sweetly, hand soft on Tim's burly man shoulder. Tim glanced up at him, eyebrows raised under the edge of the navy blue bandanna he was wearing. 

"Not if you're gonna take the truck anywhere." He scoffed. 

"Dave isn't allowed to drive." Adam piped up swigging from his beer. Everyone laughed, slapping their knees. "Dave, come on and join us! And where's Jade? he should come out here!" 

"I think he'd sick, he had a headache before the show. I haven't seen him." Davey shrugged, putting his acting skills to good use, feigning indifference. "I'll come hang out if this asshole gives me his keys for just a second." Davey begged, kicking at Tim's shins. Tim always brought out the infant in him, it probably came from the fact that he was as much of a big brother as Davey had ever had, a punk rock big brother who gave him noogies and Indian burns and hassled him for hours on end, but loved him and looked out for him just the same. "Come on man. Just a second." 

"Alright, alright, just bring it back in one piece..." Tim said regretfully, tossing his keys to Davey, who caught them one handed and practically skipped off, looking like a sixteen year old on goddamn prom night. "jeez, I can't believe I'm letting wonder boy here drive my truck..." Tim sighed once he'd gone, chugging the rest of his beer. 

~*~

Everyone knew Davey never had sex. They knew from the way he was always fucking complaining about it, always asking to be set up with their girlfriend's friends or random women they'd met in even more random places, by the way he froze up and got quiet and awkward around girls he found attractive. Adam assumed Davey's sex life was unsatisfying because the guy hadn't figured out he was gay yet, and eventually he'd have this realization and quit blaming himself for all his failed heterosexual relationships. 

Adam was contemplating this for some reason after Davey had bust in the room asking for Tim's keys, positively radiating homosexuality like he sometimes did. Then, awhile after he'd pranced back out to the parking lot, Adam realized something peculiar: Davey hadn't been whining lately. In fact, Davey hadn't whined in...six months? Seven months? Yep, it had been around seven months since Adam had heard Davey bitch about how he couldn't meet any prospective girlfriends because they all thought he was queer or mistook him for a butch lesbian or something. Seven long, blissful months devoid of Davey self deprecating over how awkward he was around women. 

"Where do you think he took that thing?" Hunter was asking, elbowing Tim in the ribs. "Aren't you worried?" Tim shrugged, stretching backwards, jutting back at Hunter with his own spider webbed elbow. "I dunno, probably to get a vegan milkshake or something." He sounded oddly unconcerned regardless of the fact he'd left his truck in the hands of a maniac driver. 

Adam listened to the conversation while the cogs turned in his mind. A revelation was coming on slow, a huge, heavy ball rolling like the one in Indiana Jones. Adam knew that when it hit him, nothing was going to be the same anymore. He sat there and braced himself for it like a real pro, like Indiana Jones. His legs were up and walking before he even realized it, heading towards the window with the mission. Pieces were falling together. Davey complaining. Davey not complaining anymore. Davey looking excited. Davey's penis getting bigger. (Figuratively, of course, Adam had no first hand experience with Davey's Penis.) And then, when Adam saw it, everything came together. 

Tim's truck was still in the parking lot. And what's more, Tim's Truck was moving. 

Adam's jaw his the floor while he equated everything. And then that Indiana Jone's sized ball mauled him over. "YOU GUYS, HOLY FUCK COME OVER HERE." Adam yelled holding his palms flat open on his open mouth. No. It couldn't be. Could it? Was Davey actually getting laid?? Tim was up and at em' first, racing to the window to make sure it wasn't the sight of his beloved red truck totaled in the parking lot that Adam was so enthusiastically gaping at. Hunter and Lars were fast behind him, all slowing next to Adam with their eyes widening steadily at they neared the window. Arms were slung brotastically over shoulders while they all jostled each other, elbows in guts, chuckling and coughing into palms.

"Well I'll be damned," Tim sighed proudly, thumping his own chest with a fist. "Little Davey was borrowing my truck to fuck. I'm so honored." 

"Who the fuck is it? where did he find her? Do you think it's been a long running thing?" Hunter babbled, looking utterly horrified and slightly miffed that it wasn't him in there. Not fucking Davey, just fucking in general. Hunter, because he was used to getting laid on a fairly regular basis, was also feeling the strain of touring life and blue balls, and it certainly didn't help the matter to know that Davey, of all people, was getting more tail than he was right now. 

"No, it can't have been a long time thing, we would have known and there was no one at home..." Adam mused, rubbing at his stubbled jaw. Who on earth could Davey have found to fuck in southern California? He thought back to the last seven months free of Davey's complaint. 

"Dude, have you noticed he's let up on the whole 'find me a mate' shit he usually pulls all the time?" Adam said to Hunter, nudging him.

Hunter nodded slowly, cocking his head, seemingly fixated on the steady rocking of Tim's truck. "Yeah, I guess. What do you think that means? He's been fucking someone since December? Unlikely dude, unlikely." Hunter scoffed. 

"Have you seen any chicks coming in and out of the house unaccounted for?" Lars asked, also transfixed by the mysterious sight of the moving truck, half amused and half mortified by the idea of little Davey Havok, who he'd practically raised, screwing a lady in his band mate's truck. He'd probably fucked a girl or two in Tim's front seat, too. 

"No, not that I've noticed...Plus, it's not Dave's style to hide anything he could otherwise gloat about." Hunter said, rubbing furiously at his eyes like he'd gotten something stinging in them. "Ugghhh my eyes are burning. I'm picturing Dave's dick now, it's scarring." 

Suddenly, Adam had a brilliant idea. "Oh man...what if it's finally happened?" He asked, allowing the notion to dawn on him. 

Tim stared at him, blinking. "What?" 

"He might have come to terms with it." Adam nodded knowingly, eyebrows raised. "Being gay." 

The rest of the guys gasped, and Adam tried to pretend they weren't acting like teenage girls sitting around gossiping about each other's private lives. He figured there was no point in denying it though. considering that they were all lurking around a window watching the back of Tim's flatbed rock because Davey was fucking someone in it. Actually, the truck had stopped rocking, but the windows were predictably steamed up, creating a silhouette of two people still moving suggestively in the steam. 

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." They chorused, cringing and making disgusted faces. This added a whole new perspective to Davey's current actions. Before it was okay to picture, but now new, horrifying mental images were popping up in all their decidedly heterosexual minds, creating a domino like effect of disgruntled expressions.

"Gross, dude, gross." Hunter whined, sticking his tongue out. "I didn't want to picture naked Dave but I really didn't want to picture naked Dave sucking some dude's dick, thanks a fucking load, Adam." 

Now everyone was picturing naked Davey sucking some dude's dick. Everyone was horrified. "Well at least he finally got it, we've all known for how long?" Tim scoffed, still looking mildly disturbed. "What makes you think it's a dude, Ad?" He asked. 

"Well, we're living with a frat, you know? and The head of the frat's a gay guy, and so is his boyfriend." 

"HE IS?" Hunter said, aghast. This was news to him. he thought that everyone he was living with was heterosexual aside from potentially Davey, who didn't hardly count because that was only one of the thousands of things that made him weird, and Hunter didn't even care at this point. But the frat? 

"Yeah dude, I just found out too. Dave told me. And Now...well, I'm wondering how he found out. It makes sense, right? If they're all you know, gay. And Dave finally figured it out." Adam said, Lars and Tim nodding. Lars started to saunter off, under the pretense of getting another beer. This all just got too weird for him, spying on Davey and his frat boyfriend boning in the same car he'd boned in. Definitely required a beer. 

"Are you cool with two sets of jizz getting all over your upholstery?" Hunter asked Tim, still unable to tear his eyes away from the window. He raked a hand through his wispy, bleach blonde hair, worrying it further than he already had in this stressful situation. 

Tim shrugged, grinning. "Yeah, Dave's a good guy, he'll clean up after himself. I dunno, I'm still just proud of him. I mean, it's about fucking time he got some ass." He said fondly. 

"Literally. Ass." Adam choked out. He couldn't resist. 

"Oh Jesus Christ, Ad, you're a fucking pervert." Hunter barked, practically gagging. Now he was picturing naked Davey's penis penetrating naked anonymous, hairy male ass. It was swell. 

"Where the fuck is Jade??!" Adam finally yelped, suddenly realizing the other part of the Ukiah tripod he and Davey formed was missing from this monumental occasion. 

"Man, I dunno! Isn't he sick somewhere? Someone really needs to go drag his ass out here. He's known Davey was gay for years, too." Tim sighed, slapping his thigh. "Bummer, dude. You know, regardless of who or what Davey's fucking in there, we should really go form a welcome committee and give that man a fucking standing ovation once it's over. You know, to show we support him, no matter what."

"Word." Adam said, grabbing a beer for the wait and nodding. "Onward and outward. You coming Hunt?" He asked. 

Hunter rolled his eyes and finally agreed, not wanting Dave to get the wrong idea about him or anything. He didn't want Dave to think he was homophobic, or jealous, or whatever, so he threw on a jacket and followed Tim, Adam, and Lars out the back door, grumbling all the while. It was weird enough to spy on Davey through the window, let alone lurk outside the truck, within ear shot of the damn thing if anyone in there decided to fucking moan. And Hunter really didn't want to hear that. Picturing naked Davey was bad enough, hearing him would be absolutely catastrophic. Still, there he was, sitting next to Adam and select members of Rancid on the concrete back steps of the venue, staring at the fogged up windows of Tim's truck, watching Davey's outline get head from some dubiously gendered person. Swell, real swell. 

~*~

One grease stained taco bell Burrito Supreme wrapper, two empty In and Out soda fountain paper cups, and a score of Jolly Rancher cellophanes. Rips in the upholstery where orange foam was leaking out. Used tissues. Opened condom packets. A Misfits air freshener, long since purchased to the smell was gone, but really, what the hell was a Misfits air freshener supposed to smell like? Rotting flesh? These were the things that Davey wasn't noticing about Tim's truck that Jade was. Jade was knee deep in aforementioned wrappers and tissues, his bony legs all gathered underneath him while he sat in the world's most awkward position, half on the floor of the passenger's side, half sprawled across the divider between the seats. 

He was fucking uncomfortable, but at least he was about to blow Davey. Sure, Jade had some qualms about coming out here in the first place. Davey had approached him after the show, hands briefly alighting on his shoulders, making his heart pound hard with longing and frustration at that slight, chaste contact with Davey. Meet me in the parking lot in fifteen minutes, okay? He'd said nonchalantly, or, trying to sound nonchalant. His tongue had been darting in and out of his mouth nervously, toying with his lip ring. Jade had just about died right there, fucking keeled over and died from three week long abstinence. 

So to avoid death Jade followed him out here, hands awkwardly in his pockets, feeling nervous and stupid and downright pissed when Davey had motioned to him from inside Tim Armstrong's fucking truck. 

"Dave. No. " Jade had said firmly, a safe distance from the entrance of the door of the truck, like he was afraid Davey was going to yank him in there by the arm and seduce him if he got too close. 

"Why not? They're all in there drinking, it'll be hours, it always is, dude. Come on." 

"No! It's Tim's car! It's Tim, he's like your dad." Jade urged, looking desperately over his shoulder like a pack of fan girls was lurking there, listening to him find excuses on why it wasn't a good idea to blow Davey in public. 

"He'd be thrilled to know we were getting some action." Davey argued from the truck, hair falling in his eyes and making him look absolutely heartbreakingly good. Jade wiped his mouth, considering it for a second.

"Not with each other."

"You're paranoid." 

"Fuck you." Jade said firmly, his will faltering in spite of his words. 

"That's your job." Davey hissed, grabbing his junk. Normally such a crude gesture would have made Jade roll his eyes, but given the circumstances, it drove him crazy in a good way, and he kind of broke there, lost his will and found himself inside Tim's car in a split second, feeling Davey up whole heartedly with rough palms, cursing. "Fucking shit fuck dammnit this is all I could think about for every second all the fucking time, Dave..." Jade panted nonsensically, voice muffled by Davey's smooth neck. He kissed every inch of him he could get, mouth open and wet, teeth grazing his pulse, leaving small, pink indentations. 

"Dude, Jade let me close the door." Davey gasped, struggling to shut it, chest heaving already with the close heat that set in the second Jade joined him. They mauled each other for awhile, shirts off in a matter of seconds before they were attacking with hot mouths breathing hard, sucking and clawing and nipping and licking. Davey dragged his nails down Jade's back, wanting so badly to be able to leave a mark that would last, something he could look at for the next few days and remember that Jade really was his, even if they couldn't fuck as much as they wanted to right now. 

"Ouch, you bitch," Jade hissed, breath hot and ragged against Davey's ear, own hands kneading and groping at Davey's ass, tearing and handfuls of him, at anything.

"Sorry, sorry I just...fuck, Jade" He pleaded, and then Davey made a noise, this sexy sort of wordless yelp beg, something unguarded and unintentional. Jade was undone, in love. Terrified. 

"Dude, you gotta shut up they can hear us outside." he said frantically in between desperate kisses, pulling at Davey's swollen lower lip with his teeth, sucking at his tongue, mad and insane with the way he tasted, crazed with how badly he'd missed it. And it hadn't even been that long, really, regardless of how it felt. He pulled Davey close, hands tight behind his neck. "God I want you so bad," he panted, fumbling incompetently with Davey's belt buckle and pants. 

"Here, you dumbass." Davey mumbled, sitting back so he could unbutton them himself, wiggling free so he was constricted around the hips but his dick was out, hot and hard and throbbing, generating enough heat Jade felt it through the fabric of his own pants. 

All their motion had the truck rocking, jerking around on it's shitty shocks. Davey didn't care, didn't care that his bare ass was sitting on Tim's driver seat. Jade pressed his forehead to Davey's, breathing hard on his mouth, staring hungrily down at his cock, painfully aware of his own erection trapped obnoxiously in too-tight jeans. "What do you want me to do, I'll do anything you want," he whispered, eyes half lidded, lost in the way Davey was flat on his back for him, panting and desperate and hard and dripping and aching, cheeks flushed in a way they didn't even get onstage.

"Suck me. Now. Your mouth." Davey breathed, sliding his own thumb clumsily across Jade's wet, slick mouth, pushing him down. "Please."

And that's how Jade got into this uncomfortable position on the floor, amongst all the wrappers and trash and condoms. And he didn't care. He didn't care he'd gagged about a hundred times, and he couldn't get a good angle, and he already had a crick in his neck, and he was in Tim Armstrong's truck, blowing Davey. He didn't care about all of that shit precisely because he was blowing Davey, one fist around the base while he slid his plush, hungry lips all over the tip, flicking his tongue desperately across the lightly ridged underside, sliding down deeper so he was coughing again, but he didn't care, he missed the taste and feel of this so much. 

"Dude don't hurt yourself," Davey whispered, grabbing handfuls of Jade's hair and manipulating his mouth across him, dying from the wet friction, the slide of Jade's soft lips and tongue sloppily moving all over him. Jade ignored him, shifting around and trying to find a more comfortable position, where the stick shift wasn't gouging him in the ribs.

"Will you move to the passenger side? I'm like, dying," he panted, watching Davey as he rolled his eyes, struggling over to where Jade could have better access, holding his pants around his hips. The second his ass hit the seat Jade was upon him again, jacking him off, bobbing his head. "Christ, Dave," he mumbled around his dick, wondering how the hell he could have survived three weeks without this in his mouth, without Davey's soft hands cradling the back of his head, playing absentmindedly with the sweaty licks of hair there.

Davey was close, bucking his hips up and locking them, calf muscles twitching and tensing on either side of Jade's ribcage in the narrow space under the dashboard. The windows had fogged considerably, condensation gathering and obscuring them like ice. Jade took advantage of Davey's elegantly arched back, spitting in his own trembling hand and feeling around underneath Davey, the smooth, hot skin behind his balls. "Mm, hey" Davey protested weakly, tight and tense. He initially shied away from the slick finger Jade worked inside of him, whimpering deep in his throat, this low sound that almost made Jade's teeth close down on him dangerously in love, in lust. 

"Fuck you're so tight," Jade muttered, sliding off of Davey's cock to whisper it. 

"Don't stop," Davey immediately gasped, throwing his head back and exposing the jagged white skyline of his throat and adam's apple, gripping Jade's hair and forcing him lower. "Mouth, on me, please, now..." he panted, working his thumb into Jade's lips alongside his dick so he could feel the slick inside of his cheek, be inside him in any way possible. 

Jade sucked, lashing his tongue and ignoring the way saliva was dripping from his mouth and gathering around his own tight fist, ignoring the way sweat was pooling in the indent of his spine. "Fuck me" Davey choked out, lifting his hips and wrapping long, damp fingers around Jade's bony wrist, forcing him farther inside of him. "with your hand, come on..." Jade's eyes flitted up momentarily to see the flash of Davey's lip ring on an open, gasping mouth before Davey's other hand flew to his teeth, which dug insistently into the flesh of his palm while he came, jerking and panting and gasping, small pathetic sounds ripped from him like he couldn't control it, his ass clenching spasmodically at Jade's finger, forcing it from the tight heat. Jade swallowed, like always, needing to take something of Davey with him, the acid burn of his seed in his throat stinging for hours later. He kept his lips pursed at the tip, smeared in sticky white, breath coming out in frantic, needy gasps. 

Davey looked used up and exhausted, pale, naked chest heaving, positively drenched and shiny with a sheen of sweat. Jade admired him from his place on the floor of the car, licking his lips and gazing adoringly at the flaming heart tattoo, the daggers on his ribs, the sleepy satisfaction in his eyes. With some difficulty he clambered up from the awkward space he'd been occupying, kissing him gently, tongue sweeping his bottom lip in much the same fashion it had been flicking along the underside of Davey's cock before. 

With a ragged laugh Davey pushed him off, needing to breathe. "I am going to fuck your ass so goddamn hard for that." he finally panted out, cupping Jade's cheek with a soft palm. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be hard again. I promise. I'm fucking magical like that." Davey nodded, perfectly confident in his potency. Celibacy had him hard every five minutes, regardless of whether or not he jacked off during this tour, so he was pretty certain that the image of Jade's bare, willing ass bent over some poor piece of furniture would be more than enough to reanimate him. 

"You're not going to fuck me in Tim's car, it's physically impossible." Jade said, raising an eyebrow as Davey. 

"I'll get you in the dressing room. We'll sneak back in there, I don't even fucking care. No one will know. " Davey's post orgasm optimism was really going full blast, and Jade almost believed him. Jade's erection really wanted to believe him, anyway. Jade carefully peered out the window, swiping a still shaky palm across the cold glass so he could see out. 

"Coast looks clear," He said, eager to get Davey inside of him, erection straining against unforgiving denim. He unbuttoned his pants and unhooked his belt just to relieve the pressure a little. 

"Alright, I'll follow you." Davey said, stretching, wincing at he carefully put himself back in his pants and zipped up.

~*~

A few feet away, hidden on the bottom step of the venue, was a posse of people, a so called welcome committee. Adam headed the committee, but it had grown steadily since the initial foursome, acquiring a whole handful of interested, thrilled, or disgusted spectators, all sipping soda and beer and chuckling amongst themselves, crew members and roadies and Smith, who was bummed out about his brother's mystery illness and incidental absence from this exciting occasion, but still excited on his own, and Davey's, behalf.

The last few moments had been spent in anxious silence, watching one of the silhouettes struggle with the door of Tim's truck from the inside. They all held their breath. A dude? A chick? What was Davey's type, in either category? Was he or she good looking? Did Davey score? Settle? What? They could hardly stand the wait, a bunch of middle schoolgirls disguised as punk guys. The very second the door burst from the frame they all erupted in an excited chorus of catcalls, whoops, and claps. Screaming for Davey and his prize to show their well-fucked faced. All of this fell silent the instant Davey's escapade stumbled from Tim's truck, looking terrified. No none knew what to say.

For standing in the middle of the parking lot, was a skinny, shirtless, damp, freckled, swollen lipped, eyeliner smeared, utterly terrified looking Jade Puget. And they may have had a lot of expectations for what Davey was fucking, but Jade was certainly not one of them. 

Jade scrambled back into the car like a cockroach suddenly exposed to the light, clumsily gathering his legs back into the metal frame and slamming the door frantically. The entourage outside caught a glimpse of Davey's white, startled face next to Jade's beet red one for a split second before they were both shut up in there, cowering, scrambling together. Adam stood in silence, mouth a jar, not unlike the rest of his startled, shocked, slack jawed companions. There was a heavy silence, infecting the air around them. 

Lars was the first to speak. "Well, guess we know where Jade was this whole time." He shrugged, crunching his beer can in a fist, laughing slightly to himself, thoroughly amused. "So anyone else want a drink?" 

"My...car." Tim mumbled. 

"I don't think I can ever drink again." Hunter choked out, blanched white as a paper plate full of wonder bread. "Jade. Jade?? Dave, sure. The frat? weird. But Jade??" 

"My...car." Tim mumbled, a little louder this time.

Smith snickered, slapping his knee. "Mom's gonna kill him." 

Adam came to his senses, shaking his head. "Whoaaa we need to go tell them it's okay to come out. Jade's probably crying in there or something." He looked to the crowd, eyes wide in concern. No one lifted a finger, just stood there, wringing their hands guiltily, still shell shocked into immobility. No one had quite recovered from the shock of realizing that Jade and Davey had jut been conducting a serious study in either fellatio or sodomy. What did gay guys do anyway for sex? Just suck each other's...or did they...in the ass? Great now everyone was picturing it, too. 

"Well?! Come on!" Adam snapped, jogging to the truck and standing there awkwardly, one solitary man next to one solitary Fuck Truck holding two potentially freaked out and highly embarrassed people. 

"My Car!" Tim finally yelled, grasping his head in two hands and cracking up, doubling over in hysterics. 

"We'll bleach it dude, it's fine." Lars said casually, patting Tim's back. "Alright Ad, I'll be right there..." and he strolled over to Tim's truck, bending over and rapping on the fogged up window with his knuckles, swaying slightly because he was a little drunk, warm and happy in his sleeveless studded vest even though it was getting a little nippy outside. He didn't quite get what was so weird about this whole situation. He thought Davey and Jade had probably fucked a long time before his. He was only surprised that it took them this long. He was especially surprised at Tim's reaction. He thought it anyone was going to be completely fine, even satisfied and complacent about Davey and Jade finally getting it on after years of making eyes at each other all the goddamn time, it would be Tim, who practically had a conspiracy theory worked out about their secret love for each other, like some wayward fangirl or something. But no, he was lamenting the condition of his upholstery. Lars guessed he had to do everything about here. 

Once Lars and Adam broke the barrier everyone else wandered over, still kind of irked, nonsensically afraid to touch the truck like it might contaminate them with gay. "Come on guys, it's fine, we're not pissed! Just come out!" Adam yelled at the window, leaning his forehead into the cold glass. "Please?" 

"You watched us?!" They finally heard Davey shriek, his white fist making a window in the condensation to peer furiously at them, blocking the entire pane of glass with his body in order to obscure poor, traumatize Jade from their prying eyes. 

"It was hard not to Dave, you were fucking in public." Adam reminded him, tapping on the glass. "Will you open up?"

"NO." Jade yelled from the interior. Yup, Jade was traumatized for life, most likely crying or some shit. They should have seen his sexuality coming sooner, with what an emotional, self conscious guy he was. 

"No!" Davey yelled, slamming his balled fist against the glass. "What kind of assholes lurk outside a car their friend is clearly banging in and waits to ridicule him? Huh?" He screamed. 

"We weren't banging, Dave." Jade mumbled, trying to defend his clearly refuted reputation of being a heterosexual.

"We were gonna congratulate you on finally having a sucessful lay, is that so fucked up?" Adam argued. 

"Yes, when said lay is supposed to be a secret." Davey bitched, arms crossed across a still naked chest. 

'You were in SOMEONE ELSE'S CAR, in a PUBLIC PARKING LOT. It wasn't like you were trying to keep it so hidden, dude." 

"We were desperate! This tour has sucked, we haven't fucked in…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't want to know the sordid details of how frequently you're used to fucking Jade, alright?" Adam said, rubbing at his eyes trying to remove the seared image of whatever may have gone on in this truck only minutes prior. 

"I thought it was worthy of congratulations!" Davey screamed. 

"Congratulations, Dave, now will you come out...?" Lars said slowly, trying to be the ever patient mediator. 

Hunter had enough. He had just found out in the matter of seconds two unwanted bits of information: 1) Davey and Jade were having sex. 2) Davey and Jade had been having sex on a fairly regular basis before the tour. By adding 1) and 2) together, Hunter gathered 3) Davey and Jade had sex in his house. This suggested 4) Davey and Jade had probably had sex in the shower. Where he showered, Regularly. Hunter was pissed. This meant he hadn;t really gotten clean in seven goddamn months. 

Furious, Hunter barged his way through the crowd to get to the window, pressing his face to the glass and staring at Davey, perplexed. "Excuse me Dave, not to infiltrate on your personal life or anything, but since when is Jade gay???! And have you had sex in the shower? and How many times? Did you fucking think to clean up or anything?" He begged to know. Davey rolled his eyes, mouth dropping in order to convey his utter disgust and disbelief at how fucking ridiculous Hunter was being. 

"No, Hunt, actually I JACK JADE OFF IN YOUR SHAMPOO BOTTLE, oh wait you don't have one because you DON'T HAVE HAIR!" Davey shrieked, dead serious. He wasn't coming out before, but he certainly wasn't coming out now. Neither was Jade, seeing as Davey had just admitted to the rest of the band, half of Rancid, and all their roadies that he jacked Jade off in the shower. 

"Come on dude that's enough." Smith said, dragging Hunter off the window to defend what little dignity his brother had left. "Jade, I know you can hear me in there. Come on out, okay? No one fucking cares. It's fine. Dave's hot, I'd tap that too, no one's judging you. We, uh, respect your um, life choice." It was the most coherent sentence anyone had ever heard Smith say. Everyone stood next to him, nodding in hesitant agreement. Davey regarded them harshly for a few seconds, eyes narrowed. He felt like the poor dragon facing an angry peasant mob with their flaming torches and pitchforks, except everyone was looking fairly apologetic, a little freaked out, but overall alright with it. 

Jade was not okay with it, however. Jade was sitting huddled next to him, head pillowed against his knees. Davey thought he might be crying, but he couldn't be sure becuase Jade was so mortified he wouldn't look up, not would he accept Davey's advances to comfort him. Following him walking outside, getting bombarded, and his erection wilting on the spot, he'd retreated to this shameful silence, not allowing Davey to kiss him or touch him, regardless of his efforts. "Jade, your brother's fine with it. They're all fine with it." He said gently. Jade remained silent, shrigging like a dejected little kid. 

"Jade, come on. No one's pissed."

"I'm pissed." Jade grumbled, shrugging off Davey's hand from his shoulder. Davey sighed, chest panging a little bit. He was freaked out, thnking he might have lost Jade through this process, that Jade would not be too scared to continue whatever they were doing. 

"Are you ashamed of me?" He finally added, voice small. Jade whipped his head up, cheeks still pink, eyes watery and red rimmed, "Fuck no, Dave, don't think that...it's just..." His voice cracked and he tilted his head back, stared at the ceiling of Tim's truck. "God. I just wasn't ready for this, you get that, right?" He said. 

"But they know now, so what's the point of hiding?" Davey begged. "Come on man, you fuck me, I fuck you. That's it. You love me, I love you. They know everything now and no one wants to kill us." He whispered, his hand resting on Jade's knee. Jade didn't pull away at first, just started at Davey's hand, delicate and white and strong at the same time, a hand that had been all over Jade, inside of him. 

"I don't know." He said, gazing out the opposite window. 

"Be punk rock for once, don't care what they say." Davey said. Jade made a weak, half hearted sound. smiled a watery smile, and took a deep breath. 

"No one wants to kill us?"

"No one." Davey assured him. 

"Except for Tim. Tim might want to kill you." 

Good point. Davey hadn't thought about that. He turned his head back to the window, gazing out again. "Does Tim want to kill me?" He mouthed to Adam, looking a little scared.

Adam shrugged, giving him a how would I know? look. "Why don't you fucking come out of there already and find out?" 

"Yeah, yeah..." Davey took a deep breath, buttoning his black jeans and fishing around in the trash under the seat for his and Jade's respective tee shirts. "Ready to face the mob?" He said to Jade bravely once they'd gotten fully clothed. 

Jade looked really fucking sick and said "Um, no..." in response but he slid out of the truck after Davey anyway, keeping his eyes downcast on the pavement, cheeks burning full force again. 

Adam started a slow clap, laughing a little. "Jeez guys, that took way too fucking long. I'd be excited and proud I actually managed to get some on tour." Everyone laughed in agreement, slapping Davey on the back in congratulations, refraining from touching Jade because they thought he might burst into tears or something if they laid a finger on him. 

Except for Smith, of course, who punched him lightly on the arm, trying to search for his eyes. "It's okay, you re still my brother, don't worry about it." he reminded him. And Jade nodded quietly, a lump in his throat. 

And then Davey's eyes fell on Tim Armstrong, who was looking quite strong and burly and masculine, tattooed arms crossed against his toned chest. He looked like he was going to fuck someone up and considering that Davey had just committed the sin of fornication in his front seat, he suppoed that the likely victim of that fucking up was going to be him. "Uhhh..." Davey cleared his throat, holding out his hand. "Here are your keys, man." he said quietly, a little shamefully, eyes not meeting Tim's but remaining fixed on the glinting, tarnished metal resting in his palm. Tim remained looking stern, eyes hard and angry under drawn-tight brows, and Davey averted his gaze. "Thanks." 

The silence lasted a good ten seconds before Tim Armstrong strode in and bear hugged Davey, lifting him straight off the pavement in a bone crushing embrace, face splitting into a huge, shit eating, good natured smile. "Ahh Tim, ow!" Davey bitched, struggling against him. After Tim put Davey down, he regarded him very hard, eyes narrow and paternal like he was about to give some really excellent advice.

"Dave Marchand. My car." He started, eyes shining. 

"Uh, yes, your car. I...um...we...did shit. In it. I'm sorry?" Davey said slowly, not quite sure yet what Tim was aiming for. He looked up through his devil lock, which hung in still sweaty, lightly frizzed clumps in his eyes. 

"Dave. I always knew you were in love with him." Tim said triumphantly, slapping Davey on the shoulder. "And I'm SO GLAD you finally consummated the act in my car! I'm honored, dude, fucking honored. It's been a long time coming." 

Jade turned eight shades of red next to Tim, simultaneously horrified that anyone knew before, and touched that Tim had just uttered 'in love' in reference to he and Dave. 

"So...no one cares?" Jade said weakly, trying to get the attention off of sex and love and anything else uncomfortable. "No one?"

"Well, as long as you don't fuck in my bed back at home, I'm fine. And clean the shower." Hunter grumbled, still kind of jealous. Lars had gone to get more beer with Smith, and Adam...

Adam wasn't so sure. Did he care? Did he judge Jade? Did he judge either of them? He'd known Davey was gay since the beginning of time, since highschool. It was kind of a known thing. If you ever spoke to him, you had to know. And Adam had never really thought about Jade that way but he guessed it made sense, between the eyeliner and leave in conditioner and inordinate amount of time he spent with Davey. And putting two and two together led him to realize that this wasn't the first time they'd fucked...it had been seven months, that seven months long period when Davey was actually happy, actually productive, actually not harassing everyone to set him up with random, ill fitting chicks. Adam didn't care if any of his friends were gay, didn't matter one way or the other to him. But two guys, in the band, fucking? Wasn't that...a little inappropriate? Dangerous for their career? Jeopardizing the band? Adam should have been freaked out, right?

But it was Davey and Jade. It was different. They'd known each other as long as Adam had known either of them, loved each other in an intense, all consuming way that Adam already rolled his eyes at, so what made this so different? If they were happy? If they wanted this? They were grown adults, and could fuck whoever they pleased. Better it be each other then some meddlesome Yoko Ono girl one of them brought in addition to the band, to distract from their passion for music. So what if it was a little incestuous, a little weird, a lot gay? 

Yup, Adam didn't care. Davey and Jade could do whatever they wanted behind closed doors or in other people's automobiles. 

"Go for it." He said, shrugging. 

"Good." Davey said firmly, grabbing Jade's arm. "If you fine gentleman excuse us, then, we're gonna go break in the dressing room." He winked. Jade cringed. 

And with that, Davey skipped off arm and arm with (aka dragging) Jade, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
